Confiando en ti
by IlseTL
Summary: Después de la pelea con Guild, Atsushi y Akutagawa empiezan a formar un equipo para diferentes misiones. Y en lo que respecta a pelea comenzaron a notar que hacían una buena combinación. Pero había un problema… todavía se odiaban. "Mira, Atsushi-kun. No tienes que llevarte bien o ser amigos, sólo tienes que confiar en él." Una historia en donde intentan confiar en el otro.


Después de lo ocurrido con Guild, Atsushi y Akutagawa comenzaron a formar equipo para diferentes misiones. Y en lo que respecta a pelea comenzaron a notar que en realidad formaban una buena combinación… Pero había un problema.

Todavía seguían odiándose, parecía que eso era lo único que tenían en común, pero las misiones juntos no parecían disminuir. Si no todo lo contario, iban en aumento semana tras semana. Estás ultimas misiones traían a Atsushi con un humor de perros y Dazai no perdía oportunidad para burlarse de él.

– Atsushi-kun, ¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu asunto con Akutagawa-kun? –Comenzó feliz el suicida, había terminado con su trabajo y al haberse ido todos Dazai se había empezado a aburrir, así que empezó a hacer la otra cosa que más disfrutaba además de intentar suicidarse… y eso era molestar a alguien. Pero sólo estaba Atsushi.

– No lo diga así, Dazai-san. En verdad, estoy comenzándome a hartar de estas misiones ¿Son realmente necesarias? –Pregunto el peliblanco mientras terminaba de acomodar su reporte, su último trabajo del día.

– Por supuesto –Afirmo el mayor sin ninguna duda, haciendo que el otro suspirara en respuesta–. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te molesta? –Cuestiono curioso.

– Pues la verdad es que Akutagawa me molesta mucho, es muy arrogante. ¡Lástima a las personas innecesariamente! ¡No lo comprendo lo más poco!

– Pues eso sí es un problema –Dijo el azabache pensando un poco–. La verdad es que tampoco puedo hacer mucho porque odies a tu compañero, mmm… ¡Tengo una idea! –Dijo de repente asustando a Nakajima–. ¡Ven, Atsushi-kun! Acompáñame un rato –Concluyo tomando al otro arrastrándolo sin cuestionar.

.

.

.

Dazai había arrastrado con el menor de un lado a otro de Yokohama, pasando por calles que nunca había pisado a pesar de que ya llevaba un buen tiempo viviendo ahí, no parecía tener un punto así que finalmente el menor se dignó a preguntar.

– ¿A dónde vamos, Dazai-san? –El mayor ni siquiera volteo a verlo, siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a una especie de departamentos lo cuales Atsushi miro con detenimiento, tal parecía que ese era el lugar al que querían llegar.

– ¿Sabes, Atsushi-kun? Cuando yo trabaja en la mafia tenía otro compañero, mucho antes de Kunikida-san –Atsushi se sorprendió un poco pero se mantuvo callado–. Yo lo odiaba y él a mí. ¡El sentimiento era mutuo! –Dijo alegre como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

– No comprendo a dónde quiere llegar Dazai-san –Admitió el menor.

– ¡Eso es fácil! Hoy tu conocerás a ese excompañero –Dijo finalmente tocando un timbre–.

– ¡¿Ehhhh!? –Eso no lo esperaba.

Del timbre contesto una voz que Atsushi no sabría cómo definir, preguntando por quien era. Después de que Dazai le dijera que era él la voz se molestó demasiado.

– ¡¿Qué mierda haces en mi casa?! ¿¡Para empezar cómo sabes dónde vivo?! Maldito.

– Por favor Chuya ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera visitar aun viejo compañero? –Dijo como si no notara que le estaba muy enojado el del otro lado. La pelea continuo durante un rato mientras Atsushi se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando el moreno, al final Dazai había convencido al otro de al menos bajar.

Cuando finalmente bajo se dirigió directamente a Dazai –Sólo tienes tres minutos ¿Qué querías enseñarme? –dijo haciendo muestras con sus dedos, Dazai sonrió en respuesta y se hizo a un lado.

– Quería presentarte a él –volteo a verlo esperando algo.

– Eh-h, me llamo Atsushi Nakajima –se presentó nervioso inclinándose hacia el pelinaranja.

– Él es Nakahara Chuya, llámalo Chuya –Continuo Dazai refiriéndose al otro.

– ¿Por qué mierda me presentas tú? En verdad –El nuevo sujeto comenzó a mirar a Atsushi haciendo que este se tensara–. Pero tú, si no mal recuerdo tu nombre es… eres el hombre tigre, ¿no es así? –Pregunto mirándolo.

– Veo que estás informado –comento el mayor –Así es.

– Comprendo pero… ¿Para qué necesitaba conocerlo, Dazai? –Dijo.

– Pues veras –Comenzó el mencionado, pero en eso su teléfono empezó a sonar, así que se fue un rato dejando a los otros en un silencio incomodo, luego regreso argumentando que tenía que irse, le dijo al menor que aguardara allí y se marchó sin dejar tiempo de protestar a ninguno de los abandonados.

Luego de un rato en silencio Chuya se compadeció del peliblanco al ser abandonado por su superior. –Conociendo a Dazai va a tardar –suspiro–. ¿Por qué no al menos nos sentamos? –Comenzó a caminar hacia una banca que había por ahí, el menor un poco preocupado lo acompaño, pero sin sentarse. Es que no sabía qué hacer, el mayor obviamente era un superior de la mafia, no era como si pudiera confiarse tanto del enemigo por más que Dazai lo abandono ahí sin la más misma preocupación.

El mayor pareció leer los pensamientos del otro.

–No te preocupes, no te hare nada, después de todo nos has estado ayudando y sin ordenes no tengo porque atacar a alguien de la agencia y causar una absurda pelea. Supongo que eso lo sabía bien Dazai –confirmo resignado el mayor restándole importancia, eso calmo un poco a Nakajima, el cual se sentó pero aun dejando un gran espacio entre ellos–. Y… ¿Por qué vinieron? –pregunto el del sombrero.

Atsushi suspiro –No estoy muy seguro, sólo estábamos hablando de… –se quedó callado un momento, pensando si era lo correcto decírselo a él.

– ¿De? –cuestiono el mayor después de ver que el otro no continuaba.

– Akutagawa –termino Atsushi porque después de todo si Dazai lo había traído era para hablar del tema, ¿no?

– ¿Akutagawa? –el menor asintió.

– Es que últimamente he tenido que formar pareja con él para distintas misiones y la verdad yo… yo lo detesto –admitió finalmente mirando hacia abajo. El mayor lo miro un poco comprendiendo la situación–. Después de eso Dazai me trajo aquí, hablando de un antiguo compañero…

– Mmm, creo saber para que te trajo –comento un poco incómodo–. Pero, ¿Cómo expresarlo? –se levantó captando la atención del peliblanco–. Si lo odias, nadie puede culparte, además Akutagawa es un poco difícil de tratar. Pero, a la hora de trabajar no sé trata de eso. –De repente comenzó a señalarlo–. Mira, Atsushi-kun. No tienes que llevarte bien o ser amigos, sólo tienes que confiar en él.

– ¿Confiar? –Pregunto por inercia.

– Así es –Afirmo–. Yo… no soporto en lo más mínimo a Dazai, es alguien terrible, pero a la hora de trabajar juntos, yo… esto, confío en que él me detendrá antes de morir y terminara con el trabajo o ¿algo así? –volteo hacia otro lado claramente apenado.

Pero aunque Atsushi no comprendía completamente el contexto –ya que no sabía cómo pelean estos dos– pareció comprender el mensaje.

–Ya veo ¡Gracias Chuya-san! –agradeció sinceramente el menor, esto no le molesto para nada al mayor, odia admitirlo pero Dazai lo estaba haciendo bien con este chico.

– Cambiando de tema un poco, ¿Cómo pelean ustedes dos?

– ¿Cómo peleamos? –pregunto confundido.

– Ya saben, como pelean los dos juntos. Puedo hacerme una idea pero nunca los he visto en realidad. –Comento sincero el mayor.

– Ah, pues naturalmente yo peleo enfrente y Akutagawa me apoya con su poder.

– Lo sabía, comprendo lo que es recibir la mayoría de los golpes y ataques –admitió Nakahara.

– ¿Eh, usted también Chuya-san?

Y comenzaron a platicar de sus desfortunios en sus equipos asignados hasta que la tarde cayo y Dazai se dignó a regresar para llevarse al hombre tigre. Chuya se despidió de Atsushi y le dijo a Dazai que nunca regresara. Al final se fueron y de regreso Dazai le pregunto a Atsushi si había resuelto su problema mientras no estaba, a lo que Atsushi le dijo que no estaba seguro pero que tenía una idea de lo que debía hacer.

Eso le bastaba a Dazai por ahora.

.

.

.

Bien, después de eso Atsushi sabía que tenía que encontrar la forma de mejorar la confianza en su equipo, pero, ¿cómo mejorabas la confianza con alguien que es parte de una mafia? Peor aún, la mafia principal de la ciudad que proteges, alguien que ha matado tanto en el pasado.

Para mal o para bien Atsushi no sabía qué hacer. Después de estarlo pensando demasiado la gente dentro de la agencia se había dado cuenta de su falta de atención. Y hoy, que era su día libre le pidieron que se relajara y que saliera el sólo. Y eso hizo, estaba paseando por la bella ciudad que consideraba su casa, admiraba el mar. Siempre le había gustado aunque nunca había ido a nadar, pero si sabía hacerlo extrañamente.

En eso choco contra alguien mientras se mantenía pensando. Con la persona que menos quería encontrarse en ese momento.

– Disculpe –en ese momento volteo a ver a quien había golpeado sin querer con la intención de ayudarlo, pero vio a ese chico de abrigo negro, ese en que tanto había estado pensando. Este lo veía con odio y fríamente, tal vez porque siempre es así o porque esta vez Atsushi lo había tirado al piso con ese choque, en cualquier caso estaba molesto. Cuando Atsushi rio nervioso y le ofreció una mano para levantarse este activo su rashoumon, golpeando sin piedad a Atsushi contra una pared, mientras que el peliblanco comenzaba a toser por la falta de aire, el otro aprovecho para levantarse e iniciar una pelea con el hombre tigre.

Atsushi no quería pelear con Akutagawa, más desde que había decidido comenzar a confiar más en él. Por lo cual este conflicto se había convertido en una injusta pelea donde uno atacaba y el otro trataba de bloquear los golpes. Al final, Akutagawa había conseguido que Atsushi estuviera arrinconado contra una pared con ayuda de su abrigo, dejándolo sin aire.

– ¿Por qué no te defiendes? –exigió saber el mayor por la clara sumisión del otro.

– Porque yo… –comenzó con dificultad ya que tenía que luchar con ambas manos ante el rashoumon del otro en su cuello–. Quiero confiar en ti.

Dijo finalmente mirándolo a los ojos con sinceridad. Y esto… sorprendió a Akutagawa, haciendo que abriera grandes sus ojos, Akutagawa esperaba cualquier tontería, una de las que siempre decía el peliblanco. Esperaba cualquier cosa.

Menos esa.

Soltó a Nakajima tirándolo al piso, él se volteo al lado contrario.

– Hoy estás más raro de lo normal, jinko. –Dijo para darse la vuelta e irse sin decir más.

Esta vez ni Nakajima y Akutagawa sabían que había pasado. Pero era la primera vez que prestaban atención a los ojos contrarios.

* * *

Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo de esto, ¿Qué les pareció?

Yo siempre he tenido la teoría de que si Chuya y Nakajima hablaran se llevarían bien. Siempre y cuando no hablaran de Dazai (?  
Desde hace mucho que quería escribir de Bungo y por fin lo hice :v Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo. De cualquier forma gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Nos leemos luego, como siempre ;v


End file.
